


Words In The Wind

by Gale_Breeze



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Gen, also has some of my Weird Headcanons about apocalyptic hyrule at the end, just some brief writings, was supposed to be a whole 31 things but i got bored
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29987493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gale_Breeze/pseuds/Gale_Breeze
Summary: Snapshots of Hyrule and the Hero.
Kudos: 3





	Words In The Wind

_**1\. Weapon Of Choice** _

The first time he visits Kakariko Village, he nearly gets a knife shoved through his eye socket six or seven times in a row. He doesn't particularly hold it against them. It's not like anybody else in Hyrule aside fron the Yiga would ever bother to carry a Demon Carver.

It's a good weapon. Balanced. Designed to hurt things. Useful, in an era where there are a lot of things willing to hurt you first. He likes to carry two at once, one on each hip. It means that there's not a 'weak' arm to take advantage of, and it means he doesn't have to waste the slate's limited inventory on shields. He just has to be good enough to not need one.

Monsters hate it. They hate the sound the carvers make, that distinct _'whmmm'_ when the steel vibrates. Bokoblins scatter whenever they hear it, and Moblins hiss like they're hearing something he isn't. When he fights, it is not like a knight fights - it is like something made of the wind. He bends and twists and spins along the wind, bouncing from straightforward cuts to bestial lunges into cartwheels and flips.

Sometimes, when he's traveling, he can use them to climb cliffs. The looped rings hook rather snugly around outcroppings, and allow him just an extra bit of reach. Or, when he camps, they're useful for cutting through meat and vegetables. And when he has to fight a Yiga? Those sharp rings fit oh-so-perfectly around their throats.

When the Yiga see them, the tables are turned. Just for a moment, anyways. They think that he's on their side because he owns them, that they're so infallible nobody could ever have taken their prized weapons away. The shriek of betrayal is quite possibly one of the sweetest sounds he's ever heard, and all it requires is to take their weapons after besting them in a fight. Kohga sounds like he's liable to have a heart attack of sheer rage at the sight of it. 

About the only thing that he hates about them is the way the insignia is pointed, that they are marked with the Yiga. Perhaps it'd be simpler to carve them out and replace with a gem? That could be simple enough, he thinks.

Impa claims that his weapon, his true blade, is the Master Sword. But that is the weapon of a Hero, a Knight. It's not suited for wandering the wilds. He'll pick it up to fight the Calamity, but for anything else, it's too... Civilized. It's too weak, to be quite honest - he can't imagine using an old sword like that when other weapons can do its job better.

That, and he wants to see the look on the Calamity's face when he cuts it to ribbons with the weapon of its worshipers. Should be good for a laugh.

\---

**_2\. Cooking Supplies_ **

Not everything fits in the slate. Purah says it's a "limitation of its categorization systems." He... Mostly understands that it means that the slate will only store certain types of things. Some things he has to carry in a travel pack - a bit of extra weight alongside a bow, a quiver, and a weapon, but he can deal with that.

His crockery is fairly standard - a few bowls of varying qualities and shapes, a few plates of different colour and size, a dark green pot for soup and stew, and six glass vials for making elixirs. But as for the actual cookware he uses... Well, that's a bit different.

For one - he really enjoys cooking in the same way that Bokoblins and Lizalfos do. It's a guilty pleasure, really. Roasting meat over a fire is divine, and he's not quite sure why more Hylians don't copy them. He keeps three tree branches to create a proper cooking spit for bird and boar meat, and three boko spears for impaling fish on to cook next to a fire. It lets him turn his brain off, and he just has to watch the meat cook. It's fun.

Sometimes he wants a drink. He made a special drink container to help him prepare liquids - take some fabric, place a piece of elemental Chuchu jelly in it, and then secure the pouch to the bottom of an empty milk bottle with some thread. Depending on what he put in the pouch, it'd change how it tasted. Red jelly made milk nice and warm, white jelly turned juice and water pleasingly cold, and yellow jelly made drinks feel bubbly and tingly.

And the best piece of his cookware? A fire rod. Lots of people turn their noses up at it, like he's weird, but it lets him control the precise temperature of the flame he's cooking with! Oh, he's wanted something like this since he'd woken up, it lets him get the heat just right to make some honey candy! And pudding! Outside of a dedicated kitchen! Truly, the fire rod was a device manufactured by Faore. May she create life forevermore.

That said, he... Tries not to use his more unique tools in villages. For some reason, they act like he's some kind of huge weirdo for using monster parts to cook with.

\---

**_3\. A Lantern_ **

Poes were rarely created in the new Hyrule. Not anymore. It's rare to be attached to something deeply enough that it traps you on the mortal plane. Most villages were small and tightknit, so it was rare that any lingering wishes didn't go unfulfilled. But the legends still persist. About lanterns and flames, the telltale sign of the dead.

Castle Town, coated in malice, glows like a sickening flame on the horizon. The Poes - the Dead - join together in a vast spiral of sorrow, a visible cloud of pink-black light that swirls night and day. The few scavengers who dare get close report that they hear whispers, pleas, bargains, anything to just let them free from their deathless prison.

The Divine Beasts emanate light always. A constant red light from within, that casts a blood red glow across the landscape. At night, the crimson glow illuminates outwards like a baleful eye. The Calamity watches, people say, its light shines through the Beasts! Nobody sees the faint green lights within, of the souls trapped inside with no way out. It is a terrible thing, for a coffin to be called a curse.

Amongst travelers, there is a rule - Never step into the ruins of Thyphlo. Those more versed in the occult will speak of the Harvester Of Flames, Jalhalla. They claim that his essence drowned out the ancient Zonai, that they slumber forever within his mighty lantern. A thousand souls, their own lanterns providing the light of another.

Death is a blessing for the Yiga. Their masks are the lantern, the lights within the flames. When one falls, the mask is placed upon a believer of Hylia. The flames burn out the old soul, and the Yiga takes their place, a young body to replace the old failing one. Immortality, perfected and practiced, as originated by Monk Yiga so long ago.

Whispers abound about a boy in a blue tunic. There is a slate by his hip, and it glows like a lantern. The boy, they say, does not know he is dead.


End file.
